As memory bus speeds increase, maintaining good signal integrity becomes increasingly difficult. In multi-drop data topologies, multiple memory devices share data signals in order to expand memory capacity without increasing the number of data pins on the memory controller or data lines on the motherboard. However, multi-drop data topologies can degrade signal integrity due to increased loading characteristics, thereby reducing speed at which memory can run.